


Server Maintenance

by sunwashigh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), after ending spoilers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: Yoosung uses server maintenance as a way to get closer to his fiancée.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohboi...

Freya paints her toes when Yoosung turns on his computer. He tries his best not to stare. It’s such a ‘girly’ action and she looks so cute. He likes the way her eyebrow sort of furrows when she messes up. 

“Should you still be playing if your eye is still messed up?” She asks, not looking up. She chose a bright purple, saying it reminded her of his eyes. 

“Only for a little bit… It was such a long day at school… I feel like I deserve though… Next year, masters… Then after that! PH.D. I deserve breaks.” He sits beside her, smiling at the modest ring on her finger. He couldn’t believe she said yes. “Freya… are you excited?” Yoosung gestures to her hand and she stops midstroke to admire it. “I guess so. They say we’re so young though.” She rests her head against his jaw. “I don’t think I’ll regret it…” He kisses her forehead before getting up.

LOLOL doesn’t take that long to turn on and the music starts. The corner of her lips perk up. If her baby is in charge of music, she figures she’d be walking down the aisle to this opener. She stops, admiring her toes. Even though her left hand is shaky, her right foot doesn’t look sloppy. She’d let them dry now. 

A groan interrupts her peaceful thoughts. “Right now?? Don’t they know that I won’t have _time_  later to come back?" 

Server maintenance. 

He leaves his computer and comes back to her side. "Why is the world so cruel?” He slumps carefully rolling so his face rests on her stomach. She rests her hands on his head, playing with his hair. “They’re making the game better for you… Plus this means you can get some work done.”

Yoosung groans again in response, rubbing his face against her shirt. He readjusts, careful of her freshly painted toes and begins peppering her stomach with kisses. She giggles, her knees coming up to his waist. They are innocent kisses. Freya knows that. Yoosung wants to wait until their wedding night to do anything more. It’s frustrating, especially when he dips his head lower, kissing right above her pelvic bone. She squirms under him, wanting him to either come up to kiss her mouth or to commit to be naughty.

He goes with the former, pressing his lips against hers. It’s hard and awkward, but his hand goes up to her curly hair and the other reaches under her bottom. He moves her up in the bed, licking her lips. When she gasps at the movement, he sucks on her full bottom lip gently. He gives a small nibble, before leaving her mouth going to her jaw. 

“Yoosung…” She murmurs. She has to know how far they’re going to go. He moans, grinding against her. This boy… She thinks, closing her eyes. In their two years, the farthest they’ve gone is a handjob there, hands up a skirt here. She appreciates the emphasis being elsewhere not on sex.

“How far are we going?” Her voice is barely a whisper as he licks her earlobe. Her legs squeeze around him. Why is he doing so much? 

“I don’t know,” he says against her ear, going back to the sensitive skin. 

She rocks her hips against his, shaking her head. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

He returns to her mouth, shrugging his jacket off. His arms go to her sides, one reaching under her shirt. She closes her eyes, pushing into him. His tongue is a surprise, but she likes him taking charge. She wonders if this is a teaser for what’s to come. 

His hand finds her breast. Oh… Her eyes close tighter as he gently tugs at her bra. Her chest fits easily in his hand, her nipple pressing against his soft palm. A shiver runs down her spine as he continues to knead the breast. His tongue swirls around awkwardly, trying to match the rhythm he created with his hand. His hips start grinding against her as well. 

Why was he doing this? To pass time? 

He remove his mouth suddenly, pushing her shirt up. A rush of embarrassment overcomes her. She’s exposed now. She’s confused as to why she feels this way. He’s seen her naked plenty of times. They lived together… Maybe it’s the look in his eyes. He takes off his glasses, setting them to the side. “Will you be okay without them?” He nods, returning to her. “Yes. Of course.”

He moves lower, pulling the bra down with him. She thinks he doesn’t know how to take it off, but gives him the benefit of the doubt. His mouth catches her off guard. She moans his name; the warmth of his lips around her brown nipple raising goosebumps all around her body. He flicks at it with his tongue, his eyes closing. Her hands rest on his shoulders, squeezing his shirt. How is he so good at something he’s never done before?

His free hand goes to the other, pinching and playing with the nipple. She squirms still, wanting him to go faster. She really wants him. He lifts his head, opening his eyes. He’s experimenting. His teeth graze against the sensitive bud and she squeezes her eyes tighter. He hopes it’s not too much. It’s not… It’s enough. He goes to the other nipple, changing his position.

Her hips buck against him. “Yoosung… I want you.” His ears perk up, wanting her to want him more. He sits up, watching as she removes her shirt, her hands going to her bottoms. At least they’re pajama bottoms, his pajama bottoms. 

He focuses on himself, removing his own top. “Freya… You’re so pretty. Ah…” He works on his pants, unbuttoning as fast as he could. She tugs the bottoms off, coming up to kiss his neck. “Freya…” She gently bites his neck, sucking on the skin. He moans her name again, his hands going slower. 

“Are we not waiting anymore?” She asks, looking into his bright eyes. 

“Um! If you don’t want to!" 

She reaches over, opening on of the drawers. They agreed a long time ago, before deciding to be celibate until marriage where they’d keep their condoms. His eyes widen when she returns with one. "You know how to put one on right?" 

He nods feverently, tugging his boxers off. He practically springs out, excited. She couldn’t believe they were really doing this. There’s a bet going on in the group, debating how long they would wait. Jumin and Jaehee surprisingly agreed that the two would stay celibate even after the wedding. Zen had faith, thinking it romantic to wait until the wedding, though he wondered about Yoosung’s manhood. He couldn’t do it. Seven didn’t state his opinion outwardly, but he figured it would happen before the wedding. He was the one who gave Yoosung the idea about going celibate. He said that Catholics did it and since Yoosung was going through a period of blossoming, he figured celibacy would help with that.

He opens the the wrapper, nervous. He didn’t know if Freya knew that the condoms were from a few days ago. The server is open, but he just wanted her. Even if it’s not perfect. He didn’t want to wait that long! He had practiced in private putting one on so he wouldn’t be sloppy in front of her. 

She rests back, looking up at him. He’s so nervous, trying to keep his face straight. So many emotions, she imagines, go through his head. She smiles easy. "I love you, Yoosung.” He leans down resting on his forearms. “I love you too, Freya…” Her legs move around his waist as he lifts himself back up to enter. He’s so nervous. He brings a finger up to his lips to wet him. “Freya, is this your first time too?”

She nods keeping her eyes locked on him. “Yes… I’m happy it’s with you…” He brings the digit to her sensitive spot and caresses it before going to her opening. Her legs move up to his hips, but he brings them back down. “Does it feel good?” His finger feels more than good. She nods, his other hand lacing with hers. 

“I want to make your feel so good, my angel.” He removes his finger, getting a balance. “I’m… I’m going to do it now, okay?” Freya nods again, readying herself to feel him, her fiancé. She loves him so much, already. Her heart pounds hard in her chest as when the head pushes through. He’s slow entering her, but his face contorts. Ah~! She’s tight. Freya… 

He leans down when he’s all the way in. Their other hands meet and he brings her hands above her head. She keeps her eyes open, meeting with Yoosung’s closed eyes. 

 _We’re really doing this… We’re really doing this…_ Her mind kept repeating the phrase as he quickens in speed. “Freya, I love you. I love you so much!" 

His thrusts are fast, irregular. It starts to hurt. "Yoosung… Ah.. Please… Stop.” His eyes open and he begins to slow. It’s taking all of his energy though. “It hurts.” There are tears at the corner of her eyes and his heart sinks. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” He wipes her eyes, kissing her forehead. “Tell me what to do to make it stop hurting." 

"I’m,” she hesitates continuing. It’s embarrassing and she doesn’t want him to take it the wrong way. He’s still inside of her.

“I’m sort of dry.”

“O-o-OH!” He removes himself taking off the condom. He remembered reading somewhere that you shouldn’t use the same condom twice. Plus, he could brag to Zen that they used multiple. Of course, Zen wouldn’t believe him, but the thought makes Yoosung fuzzy. He leans down, making a trail of kisses down until he’s between her thighs.

He kisses her inner thigh first, murmuring another apology. “I should have realized! But I got too greedy.” His breath sends a new wave of goosebumps. “It’s alright…” Her hands knit in his hair, her fingers running through the soft strands. She undoes that hair tie of his too. He doesn’t mind it, loving her hands in his hair. 

His tongue is flat against her. He starts guessing, never have done this before. Her taste is so different than he expected. He buries his face between her thighs. She cries out, he’s so eager. He opens his eyes, watching as she closes her own. One hand leaves his hair and goes to her breast. “Yoosung… There… Oh god." 

He enters his finger, closing his eyes. She’s so cute… And he feels so manly. He’s making her feel so amazing. She’s so wet around his finger. He focuses on her clit with his mouth, watching as she arches her back. "I’m… Yoosung… Please.” He ignores her small pleas, the fist full of hair tugging on his head. His love… “I want to come with you! Please let me come with you.”

Her request is simple and he removes himself. He could experiment giving her oral later. The thought sends adrenaline through his veins. She should tug on his hair more often. He puts on another condom, before repositioning himself. 

“How’s that?” He asks when he’s in again. Her arm goes around his neck, keeping him down. Their lips quickly meet and he deepens the kiss as he resumes his speed. She pulls away, crying out. He keeps his eyes open, trying to focus really hard on her face. Though the left side is so blurry, he can see her perfectly in the right. 

“Am I doing it right?” He asks, worried she still hurt. He didn’t hurt as much this time. He feels ten times better. Her arm lets go of him, resting on his shoulder again. She tosses her head back into the pillows behind her, feeling so close. He’s getting close too. Her beautiful body… His beautiful fiancée… He couldn’t believe that if they really wanted to, they could do this all day. 

He wraps his arms around her back, lifting her up. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. Yoosung’s hands go to her bottom, helping keep the pace. He likes this position more and can see them trying it out again, later when he plays LOLOL, maybe. Her mouth opens and she squeezes her eyes tighter. “Yoosung… There.. There!” He bites his lip, before sucking on her collarbone. He focuses on the sound of skin on skin as he enters her faster. Her fingers at his shoulders dig in as she continues to cry his name. 

“Will you come with me, Freya?” She nods, noticing how red the skin is on his chest, his forehead. He’s working so hard. “I love you!!" 

"I love you too!!” They kiss, Freya holding on to him. She’s afraid to let go.

Her legs tremble around his waist. He lets go of her ass just once, giving it a greedy smack. She moans out in response as he slows. He’s still seeing stars, as he lie back down. She lifts her head and a chorus of angels start singing. “So this is heaven?" 

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?” Freya asks, lifting her hips in such a way that he’s no longer inside of her. For a second she feel empty, missing that warmth between her thighs. “You’re my sweet angel, Freya. I feel so alive right now.” He kisses her lips gently before turning his head to yawn. “Do you?”

He chuckles, “That was a lot of work! I’ve never done anything like that before!" 

"Same…” She reaches over to grab her phone. “Is there any activity in the group?" 

She nods, "It’s still going on though." 

He rests his mouth on her shoulder before moving to rest his head on hers. "Ah, Jaehee and Zen… Talking about Jumin,” Yoosung comments, his hand goes to her bottom giving it a small squeeze. “Baby…” He smiles, knowing what she means. 

“Oh, they’re saying hi to me.” She quickly types hello and Yoosung removes his hand, going around her waist. 

“Let’s stay naked for the rest of the day,” he says, lowering his voice. She closes her eyes feeling him against her ass. “You’re so eager…" 

"You’re so beautiful. Ah, Freya how did you end up with me?”

She giggles replying to Zen’s question, _what you are doing? where’s yoosung?_  

Yoosung reads what she types and tries to snatch the phone from her. “Freya!!! They’ll freak out!!!” He accidentally presses enter a long with a bunch of other buttons. _We just did it! fjdkafdjfn a a8 44a_

Jaehee posts her concerned emoji while Zen sends one too. _Playing LOLOL still? At least he found someone to do annoying things with… Typos._

She rolls over so he can’t see what she’s typing. _Servers were down. We did something else ;)_  

“You’re torturing me, angel." 

She smiles lifting her legs up. Her smile quickly disappears. "Oh no! She sits up, noticing her toes. "We messed them all up.” She gives him her phone as she tries to fix the smudged polish. “Freya!! I can’t believe you posted it!" 

Zen keeps posting about chastity and how they should have done better. Jaehee only posts on how she can’t believe she lost money to Seven. Yoosung, resigned, lies back again. 

"I’m going to tell them that at least we were safe…” He grabs his glasses and types a quick response as Freya begins to paint over the messed up parts. He leaves her phone beside her, picking up his pajama pants from the floor. “I think the servers are up now…" 

She nods absentmindedly before smiling. "I really do love you Yoosung. Thank you for being my one and only." 

He turns around in his chair, watching as he paints her toes. "Freya… Let’s start a family." 

Her smiles disappears, her mouth dropping. "I-I-I… Maybe not now.” She gives a forgiving smile before kissing his forehead. “Let’s get married first. And maybe adopt a pet or something.." 

"You’re so smart." 

She glances at the screen, her smile going away again. "Wait a minute… The servers were never down! Yoosung!” He gives her quick peck before turning in his chair. “Huh, really? Well I better go before my guild kicks me out!" 

She shakes her head in disbelief returning to her toes. That boy. "Next time, just tell me okay?" 

He nods, putting his headset on. "Okay. I will. I promise." 

She knows that he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx 4 reading. i made an mm blog ;-; [tsunderejumin](http://tsunderejumin.tumblr.com/).


	2. Server Maintenance (Reader Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the original, except it's not w/ my MC. more inclusive for alllllllllllllllllllll.

You're painting your toes when Yoosung turns on his computer. He tries his best not to stare. It’s such a ‘girly’ action and you look so cute. He likes the way your eyebrow sort of furrows when you mess up.

“Should you still be playing if your eye is still messed up?” You asks, not looking up. You chose a bright purple, saying it reminded you of his eyes.

“Only for a little bit… It was such a long day at school… I feel like I deserve though… Next year, masters… Then after that! PH.D. I deserve breaks.” He sits beside you, smiling at the modest ring on your finger. He couldn’t believe you said yes. “(Y/N)… are you excited?” Yoosung gestures to your hand and you stop midstroke to admire it. “I guess so. They say we’re so young though.” You rest your head against his jaw. “I don’t think I’ll regret it…” He kisses your forehead before getting up.

LOLOL doesn’t take that long to turn on and the music starts. The corner of your lips perk up. If your baby is in charge of music, you figure you’d be walking down the aisle to this opener. You stop, admiring your toes. Even though your left hand is shaky, your right foot doesn’t look sloppy. You’d let them dry now.

A groan interrupts your peaceful thoughts. “Right now?? Don’t they know that I won’t have time later to come back?"

Server maintenance.

He leaves his computer and comes back to your side. "Why is the world so cruel?” He slumps carefully rolling so his face rests on your stomach. You rest your hands on his head, playing with his hair. “They’re making the game better for you… Plus this means you can get some work done.”

Yoosung groans again in response, rubbing his face against your shirt. He readjusts, careful of your freshly painted toes and begins peppering your stomach with kisses. You giggle, your knees coming up to his waist. They are innocent kisses. You know that. Yoosung wants to wait until your wedding night to do anything more. It’s frustrating, especially when he dips his head lower, kissing right above your pelvic bone. You squirm under him, wanting him to either come up to kiss your mouth or to commit to be naughty.

He goes with the former, pressing his lips against yours. It’s hard and awkward, but his hand goes up to your hair and the other reaches under your bottom. He moves you up in the bed, licking your lips. When you gasp at the movement, he sucks on your bottom lip gently. He gives a small nibble, before leaving your mouth going to your jaw.

“Yoosung…” You murmur. You have to know how far they’re going to go. He moans, grinding against your thigh. This boy… You think, closing your eyes. In your two years, the farthest you’ve gone is a handjob there, hands up a skirt here. You appreciate the emphasis being elsewhere not on sex.

“How far are we going?” Your voice is barely a whisper as he licks your earlobe. Your legs squeeze around him. Why is he doing so much?

“I don’t know,” he says against your ear, going back to the sensitive skin.

You rock your hips against his, shaking your head. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

He returns to your mouth, shrugging his jacket off. His arms go to your sides, one reaching under your shirt. You close your eyes, pushing into him. His tongue is a surprise, but you like him taking charge. You wonder if this is a teaser for what’s to come.

His hand finds your breast. Oh… Your eyes close tighter as he gently tugs at your bra. Your chest fits easily in his hand, your nipple pressing against his soft palm. A shiver runs down your spine as he continues to knead the breast. His tongue swirls around awkwardly, trying to match the rhythm he created with his hand. His hips start grinding against you again.

Why was he doing this? To pass time?

He removes his mouth suddenly, pushing your shirt up. A rush of embarrassment overcomes you. You’re exposed now. You’re confused as to why you feels this way. He’s seen you naked plenty of times. They lived together… Maybe it’s the look in his eyes. He takes off his glasses, setting them to the side. “Will you be okay without them?” He nods, returning to you. “Yes. Of course.”

He moves lower, pulling the bra down with him. You think he doesn’t know how to take it off, but give him the benefit of the doubt. His mouth catches you off guard. You moans his name; the warmth of his lips around your nipple raising goosebumps all around your body. He flicks at it with his tongue, his eyes closing. Your hands rest on his shoulders, squeezing his shirt. How is he so good at something he’s never done before?

His free hand goes to the other, pinching and playing with the bud. You squirm still, wanting him to go faster. You really want him. He lifts his head, opening his eyes. He’s experimenting. His teeth graze against the sensitive bud and you squeezes your eyes tighter. He hopes it’s not too much. It’s not… It’s enough. He goes to the other nipple, changing his position.

Your hips buck against him, feeling a slickness between your thighs. “Yoosung… I want you.” His ears perk up, wanting you to want him more. He sits up, watching as you remove your shirt, your hands going to your bottoms. At least they’re pajama bottoms, his pajama bottoms.

He focuses on himself, removing his own top. “(Y/N)… You’re so pretty. Ah…” He works on his pants, unbuttoning as fast as he could. You tug the bottoms off, coming up to kiss his neck. “(Y/N)…” You gently bites his neck, sucking on the skin. He moans your name again, his hands going slower.

“Are we not waiting anymore?” You ask, looking into his bright eyes.

“Um! If you don’t want to!"

You reach over, opening on of the drawers. You agreed a long time ago, before deciding to be celibate until marriage where you’d keep the condoms. His eyes widen when you return with one. "You know how to put one on right?"

He nods feverently, tugging his boxers off. He practically springs out, excited. You couldn’t believe you were really doing this. There’s a bet going on in the group, debating how long you would wait. Jumin and Jaehee surprisingly agreed that you would stay celibate even after the wedding. Zen had faith, thinking it romantic to wait until the wedding, though he wondered about Yoosung’s manhood. He couldn’t do it. Seven didn’t state his opinion outwardly, but he figured it would happen before the wedding. He was the one who gave Yoosung the idea about going celibate. He said that Catholics did it and since Yoosung was going through a period of blossoming, he figured celibacy would help with that.

He opens the the wrapper, nervous. He didn’t know if you knew that the condoms were from a few days ago. The server is open, but he just wanted you. Even if it’s not perfect. He didn’t want to wait that long! He had practiced in private putting one on so he wouldn’t be sloppy in front of you.

You rest back, looking up at him. He’s so nervous, trying to keep his face straight. So many emotions, you imagine, go through his head. You smile easy. "I love you, Yoosung.” He leans down resting on his forearms. “I love you too, (Y/N)…” Your legs move around his waist as he lifts himself back up to enter. He’s so nervous. He brings a finger up to his lips to wet him. “(Y/N), is this your first time too?”

You nod keeping your eyes locked on him. “Yes… I’m happy it’s with you…” He brings the digit to your sensitive spot and caresses it before going to your opening. Your legs move up to his hips, but he brings them back down. “Does it feel good?” His finger feels more than good. You nod, his other hand lacing with yours.

“I want to make you feel so good, my angel.” He removes his finger, getting a balance. “I’m… I’m going to do it now, okay?” You nod again, readying yourself to feel him, your fiancé. You love him so much, already. Your heart pounds hard in your chest as when the head pushes through. He’s slow entering you, but his face contorts. Ah~! You’re tight. (Y/N)…

He leans down when he’s all the way in. Your other hands meet and he brings your hands above your head. You keep your eyes open, meeting with Yoosung’s closed eyes.

 _We’re really doing this… We’re really doing this…_ Your mind kept repeating the phrase as he quickens in speed. “(Y/N), I love you. I love you so much!"

His thrusts are fast, irregular. It starts to hurt. "Yoosung… Ah.. Please… Stop.” His eyes open and he begins to slow. It’s taking all of his energy though. “It hurts.” There are tears at the corner of your eyes and his heart sinks. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” He wipes your eyes, kissing your forehead. “Tell me what to do to make it stop hurting."

"I’m,” you hesitates continuing. It’s embarrassing and you don’t want him to take it the wrong way. He’s still inside of you.

“I’m sort of dry.”

“O-o-OH!” He removes himself taking off the condom. He remembered reading somewhere that you shouldn’t use the same condom twice. Plus, he could brag to Zen that you used multiple. Of course, Zen wouldn’t believe him, but the thought makes Yoosung fuzzy. He leans down, making a trail of kisses down until he’s between your thighs.

He kisses your inner thigh first, murmuring another apology. “I should have realized! But I got too greedy.” His breath sends a new wave of goosebumps. “It’s alright…” your hands knit in his hair, your fingers running through the soft strands. You undo that hair tie of his too. He doesn’t mind it, loving your hands in his hair.

His tongue is flat against your. He starts guessing, never have done this before. Your taste is so different than he expected. He buries his face between your thighs. You cry out, he’s so eager. He opens his eyes, watching as you closes your own. One hand leaves his hair and goes to your breast. “Yoosung… There… Oh god."

He enters his finger, closing his eyes. You’re so cute… And he feels so manly. He’s making you feel so amazing. You’re so wet around his finger. He focuses on your clit with his mouth, watching as you arches your back. "I’m… Yoosung… Please.” He ignores your small pleas, the fist full of hair tugging on his head. His love… “I want to come with you! Please let me come with you.”

Your request is simple and he removes himself. He could experiment giving your oral later. The thought sends adrenaline through his veins. You should tug on his hair more often. He puts on another condom, before repositioning himself.

“How’s that?” He asks when he’s in again. Your arm goes around his neck, keeping him down. You lips quickly meet and he deepens the kiss as he resumes his speed. You pull away, crying out. He keeps his eyes open, trying to focus really hard on your face. Though the left side is so blurry, he can see you perfectly in the right.

“Am I doing it right?” He asks, worried you still hurt. He didn’t hurt as much this time. He feels ten times better. Your arm lets go of him, resting on his shoulder again. You toss your head back into the pillows behind you, feeling so close. He’s getting close too. Your beautiful body… His beautiful fiancée… He couldn’t believe that if you really wanted to, you could do this all day.

He wraps his arms around your back, lifting you up. You respond by wrapping your arms around his neck. Yoosung’s hands go to your bottom, helping keep the pace. He likes this position more and can see yourselves trying it out again, later when he plays LOLOL, maybe. Your mouth opens and you close your eyes, focusing on his new rhythm. “Yoosung… There.. There!” He bites his lip, before sucking on your collarbone. He focuses on the sound of skin on skin as he enters you faster. Your fingers at his shoulders dig in as you continues to cry his name.

“Will you come with me, (Y/N)?” You nod, noticing how red the skin is on his chest, his forehead. He’s working so hard. “I love you!!"

"I love you too!!” You kiss for the final time, you holding onto him. You’re afraid to let go.

Your legs tremble around his waist. He lets go of your ass just once, giving it a greedy smack. You moan out in response as he slows. He’s still seeing stars, as he lie back down. You lift your head and a chorus of angels start singing. “So this is heaven?"

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?” You ask, lifting your hips in such a way that he’s no longer inside. For a second you feel empty, missing that warmth between your thighs. “You’re my sweet angel, (Y/N). I feel so alive right now.” He kisses your lips gently before turning his head to yawn. “Do you?”

He chuckles, “That was a lot of work! I’ve never done anything like that before!"

"Same…” You reaches over to grab your phone. “Is there any activity in the group?"

You nods, "It’s still going on though."

He rests his mouth on your shoulder before moving to rest his head on yours. "Ah, Jaehee and Zen… Talking about Jumin,” Yoosung comments, his hand goes to your bottom giving it a small squeeze. “Baby…” He smiles, knowing what you means.

“Oh, they’re saying hi to me.” You quickly type hello and Yoosung removes his hand, going around your waist.

“Let’s stay naked for the rest of the day,” he says, lowering his voice. You closes your eyes feeling him against your ass. “You’re so eager…"

"You’re so beautiful. Ah, (Y/N) how did you end up with me?”

You giggle replying to Zen’s question, _what you are doing? where’s yoosung?_

Yoosung reads what you type and tries to snatch the phone from your. “(Y/N)!!! They’ll freak out!!!” He accidentally presses enter along with a bunch of other buttons. _We just did it! fjdkafdjfn a a8 44a_

Jaehee posts her concerned emoji while Zen sends one too. _Playing LOLOL still? At least he found someone to do annoying things with… Typos._

You roll over so he can’t see what you're typing. _Servers were down. We did something else ;)_

“You’re torturing me, angel."

You smile lifting your legs up. Your smile quickly disappears. "Oh no!" You sit up, noticing your toes. "We messed them all up.” You give him your phone as you tries to fix the smudged polish. “(Y/N)!! I can’t believe you posted it!"

Zen keeps posting about chastity and how they should have done better. Jaehee only posts on how she can’t believe she lost money to Seven. Yoosung, resigned, lies back again.

"I’m going to tell them that at least we were safe…” He grabs his glasses and types a quick response as you begin to paint over the messed up parts. He leaves your phone beside you, picking up his pajama pants from the floor. “I think the servers are up now…"

You nod absentmindedly before smiling. "I really do love you Yoosung. Thank you for being my one and only."

He turns around in his chair, watching as he paints your toes. "(Y/N)… Let’s start a family."

Your smiles disappears, your mouth dropping. "I-I-I… Maybe not now.” You give a forgiving smile before kissing his forehead. “Let’s get married first. And maybe adopt a pet or something.."

"You’re so smart."

You glance at the screen, your smile going away again. "Wait a minute… The servers were never down! Yoosung!” He gives you quick peck before turning in his chair. “Huh, really? Well I better go before my guild kicks me out!"

You shake your head in disbelief returning to your toes. That boy. "Next time, just tell me okay?"

He nods, putting his headset on. "Okay. I will. I promise."

You know that he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading~~~ also i u want, u can send me requests and stuff.


End file.
